Three Days to Survive
by GreyGinta91
Summary: The apocalypse has happened and a boy named Jason must survive three days of darkness with demons running about.


It hit so quickly, one moment I'm at school the next everybody is panicking and my dad is dragging me home. As we sat in the living room dad sobs into his hands the phone on his lap it's silence is a warning. Dad had called mom to warn her to stay at work but the phone had been cut off as she screamed. The last thing he had heard. I scratch my head trying to stay calm. "Dad we need to board up the windows..." He looked shook his head. "Whats the point James? We're going to die anyways..." I grit my teeth and stand. You see my mom works two towns over in Des Moines and we're in Hartford. It's hard to believe mom might be dead but we had to try to survive and if dad won't help me then I'll do it myself. I cross my legs and intertwine my fingers closing my eyes a map of the house formed in my mind as I think of how to board the windows without any wood or nails. Not only that but I had to find a way to do so without looking out into the mist. As I mentally traverse the map in my head I mutter to myself. "Six windows... no wood... In the kitchen we have duct tape... in the basement we have black trash bags... " I stand up and run to grab the supplies. Maybe I should explain I have a gift at least that's what my teacher called it. I have the ability to remember what I see and calculate odds in my head. The only problem is I can't do it unless I've seen whatever I am wanting to remember at least twice. In order for me to remember where the stuff in the house is I had put it in certain areas and checked them daily.

After I got the tools I stared at the Drapes thinking I sat down again and thought. "If I keep the windows blocked with the drapes I can block them and not look out." I nod smiling slightly and stand. I start with the windows upstairs and work my way down. As I enter the basement I hear the door open and close. I run up and hear my dads car pulling out of the gravel .driveway. "Dad!" I curse and punch the wall. Dad wouldn't last long thinking out of anger. If he didn't stay in his car he would die from the demons! I scratch my shaggy black hair and walk upstairs laying in my bed. "This sucks..." I look at the ceiling and pass out, I awake to a pounding on the door my dads voice screaming. "James! Let me in! They're coming!" I jump out of bed and run downstairs grabbing the door and flinging it open. My father runs in and pants as soon as I slam the door shut the sound of demons smacking into the door makes me jump. "Dad what the Hell were you thinking!? " I shout he sits down and coughs. "I'm hungry make some food son." I roll my eyes and go into the kitchen. Wait... dad never calls me son. And why didn't he just unlock the door. I start making a peanut butter sandwich. If that is dad he would refuse a peanut butter sandwich. He's allergic to all nut products even touching one makes his fingers swell! I walk in and hand him the plate he takes a bite and gulps it down. No way! Was he possessed? "What are you?" I say trying to keep my voice from shaking as I step back my mind searching it's mental map of my house for a weapon. Dads head turns around the vertibre popping as he smiles greenish yellow ooze drips from his mouth mixed with chunks of peanut butter breadg pl pping onto the floor. "I am your father son." He smiles his face ripping slightly his left eye popping out and dangling by a string of muscle. "Like hell!" There! In the kitchen moms steak knife! I keep backing up as the THING that was pretending to be my dad stood his back bunches and a piece of it's spine pops out of his back. For gods sake not even 4 hours after this crap starts I've got a demon in my house, my mom might be dead, my dad left and I am about to become dinner! I spin dashing for the drawer I Yank it open and grab the knife spinning it into my hand and making a chicken wing with my elbow for more swing. I turn around and it's gone! "W-where?" I walk slowly into the living room looking for it. My eyes shift back and forth my ears straining to hear any abnormal sounds. I find nothing so I decide to go back into the kitchen and grab more knives. As I look in my mental map I find a frying pan under the sink. Yeah like that will work. I enter the kitchen there it is! It is eating the bloody skin that it was wearing. "Was that my dad?" I ask my voice showing my fear and sadness. It looks up smiling. "Yes." Its voice grated at my very soul like someone was taking a razor to my very essence. "He was so worried about your mother all I had to do was be her and he jumped out of the car sobbing and saying he left you here alone." He smiled and lunged at me I swung the knife and hit him in the heart he stopped his eyes widened as he laughed. "You can't kill me! You're not a priest!" He grabbed my shoulders throwing me into the wall hard enough for me to feel my spine pop. I screamed as he dug his claws into my arms blood dripped on the floor as he inhaled my scent his face inches from mine. "I won't go without a fight." I scream and kick him in the chest where I had put the knife into him he went Back a few inches and laughed and pointed at my arm blood now flowing freely. My flesh was on his fingers. "I like my meat to be tough yet fearful." He lunged again my vision blurred slightly as I dodged his swipe and cut his chest again. Blood sprayed out and he kicked me in the ribs. I fell to the floor coughing blood . He rolled me over pinning me. This is it.. I'm going to die and be consumed by this freak... this demon...

As I lay there waiting for death he laughed and trailed his claw across my face from under my left ear over my cheek up my nose and pushed into my right eye. I howled in pain and writhed he just laughed. "Stop... torturing me and just kill me!" I pant trying to sound in control of my fear but failing horribly. He just smiled and licked the blood from my face. He lifted his clawed hand and flexed the fingers getting ready to strike the finishing blow. I look up my right eye seeing nothing my left eye fine. An arrow went through his hand and he screamed turning. I must be seeing things blood loss must be taking effect and causing hallucinations. He jumped off of me and bounded out of the window. The sounds of boots clomping towards me was All I heard. A strange figure wearing clown makeup of red and green stood over me. "Hey James looks like he did a number on you." That voice... so familiar... I felt this person pick me up effortlessly as I finally let the darkness of fatigue take me away.

This novel is the first chapter to an original story by me. All characters are my creation and are not to be used in any way by anybody else we without my permission.


End file.
